Medical electronic devices sometimes use a tracking system to provide tracking of an object or patient within a procedure room, such as an operating room. The tracking system may track tracking markers that are provided on a medical instrument, for example. By tracking the tracking markers, the medical electronic device can determine the location, in space, of the tracked tool or instrument. This location information may be used, for example, to facilitate a medical procedure. For example, in some embodiments, the location of the tracked tool or instrument may be used to automatically reposition a robotic arm associated with the medical electronic device. Other functions are also possible.
In some instances, an operator, such as a doctor or nurse, may interfere with the tracking of the tracked tool or instrument by the medical electronic device. For example, the operator may orient themselves between the tracking system and the tracked instrument or tool, causing the tracking system to lose tracking of the tracking tool or instrument.